1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and more particularly to an LCD panel having a plurality of alignment protrusions.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the performance requirements of the market for the LCDs are high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color vividness, high color saturation, quick response, wide-viewing angle and so forth. Currently, several types of display devices can meet the requirement for wide-viewing angle, such as the twisted nematic (TN) LCD along with a wide-viewing film, the in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, the fringe field switching LCD, and the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD.
For example, as for the MVA LCD technique, it is mostly disposing alignment protrusions in the LCD panel and alignment slits on pixel electrodes to arrange the liquid crystal molecules in multi-domain so as to achieve the effect of wide-viewing angle. When the size of the LCD panel becomes gradually larger, the LCD panel is usually influenced by factors, such as the gravity, and thus, the cell gaps between the liquid crystal layers become uneasy to be maintained. Therefore, when fabricating large-size LCD panels, besides fabricating alignment protrusions to achieve the effect of the wide-viewing angle, it is further required to dispose spacers, such as photo spacers and ball spacers, to maintain proper cell gaps so as to further enhance the quality of the LCD panels.
However, respectively fabricating spacers and alignment protrusions in the LCD panels would increase fabricating steps and cost, which is not cost-effective. Therefore, how to save fabrication cost and provide good product quality at the same time remains an important issue in fabricating LCD panels, especially when it comes to fabricating large-size LCD panels.